The Oncology Center at Children's Hospital is currently completing the first year of a three-year study titled, "School Problems of Children with Milignant Neoplasms," directed by William J. Zwartjes, M.D. In a retrospective study, this project will document the wide range of school problems experienced by children with cancer in order to assist medical personnel in determining when and how to intervene with a patient's school problems related to cancer. Simultaneously, an intervention study is being conducted with newly diagnosed patients and their families to demonstrate that active support from the medical staff can decrease school problems related to cancer and its treatment experienced by patients, teachers, counselors and classmates. Documentation through standardized interviews in both studies will include all the family psychosocial factors secondary to cancer which may affect the child's ability to learn. The interviews are being used to develop coding forms for computerization of the information and scoring systems for the data.